parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 19: A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's nineteenth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Trevor *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Breakdown Train *Cabooses *Thomas *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Montana *Gordon's Green and Yellow Express Coach *Thomas' Green and Red Christmas Express Coach *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Tootle *Katy Caboose *Johnny *Johnny's Mail Car *Johnny's Caboose *Tracy *Tracy's Car *Tracy's Caboose *Toots *Annie *Clarabel *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoys living in the Vicarage Orchard. Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. * Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. * Ringo Starr: He sighed one day. * Trevor: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. * Edward: Cheer up. * Ringo Starr: Smiled Edward. * Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. * Trevor: Oh. * Ringo Starr: Exclaimed Trevor happily. * Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. * Ringo Starr: Thomas was on his way to the harbor with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbor wharf firm and safe. * Edward: Hello, Thomas. * Ringo Starr: Said Edward. * Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. * Ringo Starr: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. * Thomas: A what engine? * Ringo Starr: He asked. * Trevor: A traction engine. * Ringo Starr: Explained Trevor. * Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbor, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. * Thomas: Yes, of course. * Ringo Starr: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. * Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. * Ringo Starr: Called Trevor. * Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbors. * Thomas: But you don't run on rails. * Ringo Starr: Puffed Thomas. * Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. * Ringo Starr: Replied Trevor. * Trevor: You wait and see. * Ringo Starr: When they reached the harbor, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. * Driver: We must get this pilings past. * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas' Driver. * Driver: They are essential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. * Trevor: Just the sort of job I like. * Ringo Starr: Replied Trevor. * Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. * Ringo Starr: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. * Trevor: Who needs rails? * Ringo Starr: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. * Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. * Ringo Starr: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbor. He liked this best of all. * Annie: He's very kind. * Ringo Starr: Said Annie. * Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. * Ringo Starr: Added Clarabel. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. * Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. * Ringo Starr: He promised. * Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbor someday. * Trevor: That would be wonderful. * Ringo Starr: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbor, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Trivia *A New Friend for Thomas will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Trevor in the field. *Shot 2 will film Edward pulling in with a breakdown Train with a flatcar and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film a sad Trevor talking. *Shot 4 will film Edward talking. *Shot 5 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 6 will film Edward taking Trevor on his breakdown train with flatcar and caboose. *Shot 7 will film Thomas arriving with two flatcars and a coal car. *Shot 8 will film Edward talking. *Shot 9 will film Trevor standing. *Shot 10 will film Thomas looking confused. *Shot 11 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 12 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 13 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 14 will film Trevor's flatcar carrying him with caboose both coupled to Thomas's two flatcars and coal car. *Shot 15 will film Thomas whistling. *Shots 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, and 24 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and arriving at the docks. *Shot 18 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 20 will also film Thomas hauling his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and passing Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose, and Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars. *Shot 21 will film Thomas hauling his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and passing Montana hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Thomas' green and red Christmas Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 25 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking. *Shot 26 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 27 will film Thomas pulling away some cars and Trevor dragging some pilings. *Shots 28, 30, and 31 will film Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shots 28 and 29 will film Trevor dragging some pilings. *Shot 31 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 32 will film Trevor going along and passing Tootle puffing along and hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, Tracy going by and hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffing past, hauling his mail car, and caboose, and passing Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose. *Shot 33 will film Annie talking. *Shot 34 will film Clarabel talking. *Shot 35 will film Thomas taking his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose with him. *Shot 36 will film Trevor looking sad and dripping tears. *Shot 37 will film Thomas looking pleased. *Shot 38 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 39 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 40 will film Trevor standing firm. *Shot 41 will film a flashback of Trevor meeting. *Shot 42 will film a flashback of the harbor. *Shot 43 will film a flashback of the children. *Shot 44 will film Trevor yawning. *Shot 45 will film Trevor falling asleep. Category:Jaén Producción